


im starving

by raccoonexes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, and they met at ravens party, it totally wasnt raven and o's intention for them to hook up, thats a lie it totally was and it worked, theyre very drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonexes/pseuds/raccoonexes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: getting drunk and cooking together</p>
            </blockquote>





	im starving

Lexa looked over at Clarke who had disappeared behind the door of the fridge. She smiled to herself and raised a half empty vodka bottle to her lips, taking a few long swigs. Clarke appeared from behind the door again, a whole collection of leftovers and condiments in her hand and a suspiciously large grin on her face. Lexa put the bottle down.

“Lexa. I’m starving.” 

In the few short hours that Lexa had gotten to know this beautiful girl, she had found out a few things. Clarke was absolutely gorgeous and had a personality to match. She had a lot of friends. She doesn’t like horror movies but the Paranormal Activity movies were her favourites because they were so bad they were funny. Clarke loves Thai Food and her favourite place to go was a little place down the road where her friend worked with some interesting name that Lexa had forgotten a while ago. Lexa also found out that Clarke was a very, very ambitious drunk.

“We need to make food now.”

 

Suddenly a cluster of foods were shoved into her arms and Lexa very quickly disposed of them on the bench. “Clarke. Oh my god, Clarke. I have… I have an amazing idea. You’ll gonna love this. So much.” Lexa slurred, leaning in close to the girl and holding a sausage that had somehow ended up in her hand. “We’re going to make great food.” Clarke excitedly nodded at the idea of great food. She moved past Lexa and grabbed a small squeezy bottle of honey, then presented it to the brunette. Lexa gasped and grabbed at the bottle, squeezing copious amounts of honey onto the sausage, barely feeling the honey that dropped onto the tiled floor and her own bare feet. She split the sausage in two and offered one half to Clarke. 

Clarke bit into the sausage and moaned at the taste. Lexa smiled brilliantly at the sound and took her own bite. The sausages were devoured quickly after that. Along with the multitude of other things on the bench. Ice cream and tomato sauce. Orange slices on toast. Cereal and vodka. 

Clarke sat on the bench, Lexa feeding her some pudding. She leaned down to the taller girl in an effort to get the spoon in her mouth but ended up with it smeared against her cheek. They giggled together and leaned in close to each other as Lexa’s finger came up to wipe the pudding away with her thumb, pulling Clarke’s face close to hers. Lexa looked into her eyes. So blue and so intense. It was Clarke who took the plunge, pushing her face past Lexa’s hand and crashing her lips against Lexas. 

The kiss was messy. It was beautifully messy and Clarke tasted like ice cream, orange and vodka. They fell into bed but never went further than light touches and rough kisses. 

Lexa woke up the next feeling with blonde hair in her face, sticky feet, terrible breath and a warm heart. She snuggled closer to Clarke, refusing to move so she could just feel this moment.


End file.
